Heated hair brushes are known in the art to provide efficient straightening of a user's hair. One such heated hair brush is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2015/0101139 to Guy-Rabi et al. which includes a housing that includes a handle portion and a head portion and defines a compartment therein. A base plate is disposed at the head portion of the housing and has an upper face disposed outside of the compartment, and a lower face disposed in the compartment. A plurality of heating elements each extend from the upper face of the base plate to a terminal end. A heat source is disposed in the compartment for transmitting heat through the base plate to the heating elements. During use, the user's hair passes between the heating elements, thereby heating the hair passing therethrough to provide a straightening effect. A plurality of spacers are each attached to an end of the heating element for spacing the scalp of the user from the heating elements to prevent burning of the user's scalp.
There remains room for improvements to such heated hair brushes to make them easier and less expensive to manufacture, and less prone to failure.